Mione and Severus
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Hermione meet the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the awesome ****SereniteRose.**

* * *

**Mione and Severus**

**Hermione Granger is a very beautiful 26 year old Auror and today she visit Hogwarts for the first time.**

**She was never a student there, having been home-schooled.**

Lost in thought, Hermione bump into a man by accident.

"Watch where you're going." says the man in a dark deep voice.

The man is Severus Snape, the Potions teacher, a man who always seem very serious and strict.

"Oh, my dear...!" thinks Hermione as her heart starts to beat fast with excitement.

Hermione has finally found the man of her dreams.

For some reason, Snape is the perfect man for Hermione.

She blush, having very little romantic and sexual experience.

"And who may you be?" says Snape.

"Hermione Granger, Auror." says Hermione in a calm tone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Granger." says Snape.

"Thanks you, sir." says Hermione.

"I am Severus Snape, Potions teacher." says Snape.

"Nice. Would you like to share a can of tea with me?" says Hermione.

"Why not?" says Snape.

Hermione follow Snape down to his office in the dungeons.

"Do you think I am sexy?" says Hermione.

"Yes." says Snape.

"Thanks." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

When he and Hermione enter his office, Snape pour a cup of tea for Hermione and one for himself.

"Nice tea, man." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Thank you." says Snape.

"I've never had tea like this. What sort of tea is it exactly?" says Hermione.

"Something I created myself. It has no name." says Snape.

"Don't you ever smile?" says Hermione when she notice how sad or unhappy Snape look.

"Of course, but it doesn't happen very often." says Snape.

"Are you depressed over something?" says Hermione.

"No, not really. I'm just a rather somber man by nature." says Snape.

"Perhaps a sexy lady like me can make you happy." says Hermione.

"You're welcome to try." says Snape.

Hermione goes down on her knees in front of Snape, open up his pans, grab his dick and starts to give him a casual handjob.

"Bloody fuck, that's good..." moans Snape, who's never recieved a handjob from a woman or girl before, having only jerked off on his own.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"You sure have skill at that, woman!" moans Snape.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is so damn short, but I had to make it short in order to get it out here so y'all don't need to wait more.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah," says Hermione.

She has only jerked dick twice before in her entire life, but she has natutal talent for it.

"Are you attempting to make me cum?" moans a horny Snape.

"No yet." says Hermione, all sexy and seductive.

"Then don't jerk my dick to intense, Miss Granger. If you do I'll sure cum soon." says Snape.

Hermione jerk more gently.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Snape.

"I like you, sir." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Thanks!" moans Snape and he smile a bit, which is rare for him.

Hermione is very horny now.

"Do you shag ladies often, Mr Snape?" says Hermione in a very sexual tone.

"Most definitely not." says Snape and that's true. He hasn't fucked a sexy babe in years.

"We can't have it that way. Please fuck me. I want it so fucking much." says Hermione.

"Okay. I'd like that, woman." says Snape.

"Nice." says Hermione as she unzip her tight leather jacket, unbutton her pink satin shirt, kick off her heavy Auror boots and then dance sexy a bit as she slide off her thick brown leather pants.

Soon she only wear her open shirt, black push-up lace bra and red G-string panties.

"Bloody crap!" gasp Snape at seeing Hermione almost naked.

It is the most beautiful erotic thing he's ever seen.

Not even Lily Evans was ever so attractive in his opinion.

"Like what you see?" says Hermione with a very sexy smile.

"Yes." says Snape as his dick get 100 % stiff.

"Wow! Your dick's excited. I like that." says Hermione.

"My penis is not in control of my mind." says Snape.

"Okay. Please fuck me." says Hermione, clearly being 100 % horny.

"As you wish, woman." says Snape.

Hermione bend forward over Snape's desk.

Snape slide his dick into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Hermione with a cute smile.

"Indeed, woman!" moans Snape, being horny, almost as horny as Hermione is.

"Fuck me!" moans Hermione.

Snape fuck harder.

"Yeah, just like that, sir!" moans Hermione.

"Your pussy is sexy!" moans Snape.

He does really enjoy Hermione's pussy. It is a much better pussy than the few he's fucked before.

"Thanks!" moans Hermione.

"Indeed, woman!" moans Snape, all horny.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans a very horny Hermione in a slutty voice.

"Damn, you have a very wet pussy!" moans Snape.

"Because of you! You make me horny!" moans Hermione.

"That is nice!" moans Snape in a deep manly voice.

"Yeah!" moans Hermione.

"I don't have any protection!" moans Snape.

"No problem. I cannot become pregnant and I really want to feel that sweet white creamy man-seed inside my vagina." says Hermione.

"Then your wish shall come true." says Snape.

"Yay! Soooo bloody sexy!" moans a very horny Hermione in a sexy slutty tone.

"Damn, yes!" moans Snape, being horny too.

"Mmmm, please don't stop fucking me!" moans Hermione.

"Okay!" moans Snape.

Snape fuck harder.

Hermione love it.

"Awww! Your dick is so stiff and firm! Me love!" moans Hermione.

"I love your pussy as well, Miss Granger!" moans Snape.

"Please, call me Mione!" moans Hermione.

"Alright...Mione!" moans Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmm, so damn sexy!" moans Hermione.

"You're a good shag!" moans Snape.

"Thanks!" moans Hermione, all horny.

"Okay, Mione!" moans Snape.

"Am I sexy?" moans Hermione.

"Yes, you indeed are!" moans Snape.

"Nice that I'm erotic for ye!" moans Hermione.

"It's nice to fuck you!" moans Snape.

"Keep going!" moans Hermione, all horny.

Snape fuck harder.

Hermione love it.

"Mmmm, you fuck me so amazing!" moans Hermione.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Mione!" moans Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Snape as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Hermione as she get an orgasm.

"Indeed, Mione." says Snape as he starts to pull out his dick from Hermione's pussy.

"No...please remain inside me a bit. It's so cozy." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Snape, keeping his dick in Hermione's pussy until his dick becomes soft and fall out on its own.

"I love you." says Hermione.

"Don't you simply feel that was because I fucked you?" says Snape.

"Very much not. You're the exact type of man that I've wanted." says Hermione.

"You're serious." says Snape.

"Extremely serious, indeed." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Snape.

"Mr Snape, you love me too, right?" says Hermione.

"Beautiful and sexy, that I think ye are, but love has always felt rather foreign and unusual to me." says Snape.

"Alright. I'm glad you at least think I'm hot. I did really enjoy being fucked by you." says Hermione.

"It was good for me as well." says Snape.

Hermione put her clothes back on.

She then lick Snape's dick clean.

"Mature girls clean up after fun." says Hermione with a cure smile.

Hermione give Snape a kiss and then she leave.

2 weeks later.

Hermione is back at Hogwarts.

She knock on the door to Snape's office.

"Oh, it's you." says Snape when he open the door and sees Hermione.

"Yeah, sexy little me." says Hermione with a very sexual smile.

"Let me ask, why are you here?" says Snape.

"You and I had so much sexy fun last time, so I'm here for more, man." says Hermione.

"That sounds interesting." says Snape, getting horny.

"And sexy." says Hermione as she open up her Auror outfit, revealing sexy red satin bra and panties.


End file.
